Jak dobrze wstać skoro świt
by marta madzia
Summary: Dzień z życia Feliksa i zarazem dzień z życia PRL-u. Trochu historycznie i bezparingowo.


Osobiście, to nie wiem w sumie czemu nikt jeszcze nie wziął na tapetę peerelowskiego grajdołka, ale skoro był wakat to go sobie pozwoliłam wykorzystać. PRLu to ja nie pamiętam, jak się kończył ja miałam swoje cztery latka. Chociaż PRLowskie wierszyki dalej żyły i chyba nawet jeszcze na początku SP się je na pałę powtarzało. xD  
Ostrzeżenia: brak poprawności politycznej ze strony mieszkańca Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej się chyba nie liczy? Przekleństwa, ale umiarkowane. Nic, czego nie usłyszy się wieczorem pod Żabką.  
[Nox: W każdym ficu umieścisz ten tekst? xD  
Shen: nie... czasami zmieniam Żabkę na Biedronkę, Tesco lub monopolowy ]:- ]  
Zbetowane przez małżonkę moją, za co już jej dziękowałam, ale nie zaszkodzi zrobić to raz jeszcze toteż: dzię - ku - ję ^_^  
Przypisy historyczno-różne znajdują się pod tekstem. ^_^  
Z uwag wstępnych, przewija się tu Czechy jako Josef Havel, Słowacja czyli Michaela Machacková, i Bułgaria jako ciocia... (postaci Nox wymyślone już kilka miesięcy temu, które ja czasami wrednie wykorzystuje ]:- )  
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

**Jak dobrze wstać skoro świt**

_Jak dobrze wstać skoro świt, jutrzenki blasku duszkiem pić..._  
Trzask!  
Łukasiewicz włożył w zamknięcie okna trzy razy więcej siły niż było to konieczne, nawet jeśli uwzględnić, że okno było wypaczone i trzeba je było naprawdę mocno docisnąć, aby klamka zaskoczyła. Kobieta z sąsiedniego pionu od kilku dni bawiła się w jakąś cholerną zegarynkę i punkt siódma trzydzieści rano wychodziła na balkon, żeby odśpiewać jakiś szlagier, pijąc inkę. Niestety Bóg... Skreśl to, władza mówi, że Boga nie ma, więc gwoli poprawności politycznej względem najdroższego przyjaciela, niech będzie to Matka Natura, czy inne takie małe zielone od Alfreda, w każdym razie owo „coś" nie obdarzyło kobieciny ani głosem dźwięcznym, ani słuchem dobrym. Dlatego też, co rano do pokoju Łukasiewicza wdzierała się kakofonia nut różnych i ze sobą nieskojarzonych, a on niestety ucho miał akurat wrażliwe. Sąsiad zza ściany zasugerował mu kilka dni wcześniej zamykanie okna na noc, ale szybko doszli do wniosku, że wtedy to już w ogóle nie pośpi. Betonowa ściana wielkiej płyty wychodziła akurat na południe i rozgrzewała się niemiłosiernie w ciągu dnia, a że w nocy temperatury spadały jakby chciały, ale nie mogły, to można by się było z zamkniętym oknem ugotować. Siłą rzeczy Łukasiewicz musiał do pobudek przywyknąć.  
Ziewnął i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Uśmiechnął się do stojącego na meblościance budzika, który (dzięki pani sąsiadce) poszedł na częściowe bezrobocie. Plastikowe wskazówki za plastikową szybką wskazywały siódmą trzydzieści – nie był zaskoczony. Przeciągnął się i sięgnął po porzucone na krześle spodnie. Koszulę musiał wyciągnąć świeżą, bo poprzednia dostąpiła wcześniejszego wieczoru zaszczytu wyprania w misce i teraz suszyła się na, ekhem, balkonie. Słońce już kątem zaglądało przez okno i odbijało się od błyszczących drzwiczek szaf, szafeczek, szuflad i barku wspólnie tworzących zajmujący całą ścianę mebel. Mebel, co zresztą błagał, aby mu z półek pozdejmować zdjęcia, które jakimś cudem przetrwały wojnę; książki, z których wiele było na cenzurowanym; wazony, które od miesięcy nie widziały czegoś takiego jak kwiaty cięte, bo sam sobie Łukasiewicz ich nie kupował, a jemu to też nikt jakoś nie chciał.  
Idąc do łazienki, zahaczył o kuchnię. Woda z kranu do czajnika lała się jakoś po latynosku. Powoli, niespiesznie i jakby błagała o kawę na podwyższenie ciśnienia. W łazience zresztą było nie lepiej. I żyj tu człowieku, jak w nocy – kiedy ciśnienie jest – to się nie wykąpiesz, bo zaraz się może ktoś z dołu oburzyć, że ciszę nocną zakłócasz, a rano to też po ptokach, bo wtedy wszyscy się kąpią i na wyższych piętrach ciśnienia już nie ma. Kap. Kap. Zmaltretowane opakowanie pasty do zębów boleśnie przypomniało o fakcie, że trzeba będzie drogą kupna nabyć kolejną, bo jak slogan głosił: „Nie tylko suknia zdobi człowieka, ale... i ładne zęby." Coś w tym pewnikiem było, a wobec mody na ulicach Łukasiewicz skłonny był przyznać, że łatwiej na początek zająć się tymi zębami, bo ubrania... No on ich tak totalnie chwilami strawić nie mógł, ale się nauczył trzymać mordę na kłódkę. Że on pamiętał, jak to się kiedyś chodziło, było ewenementem na skalę krajową i nie należało się z tym w końcu upubliczniać. Spragniony rozrywek naród radośnie przerobiłby go na kolejną Matkę Boską Naokienną, a komu jak komu, to jej konkurencji robić nie chciał. Zresztą w Matki Boskie Nokienne, Natynkowe i inne im podobne raczej nie wierzył. Cuda cudami, a zwidy zwidami. No ale jak innych rozrywek brakowało, to co się dziwić. A tak to nawet mieli niektórzy powód do wycieczki. Sam sobie kiedyś taką zrobił, tylko już nie pamiętał gdzie i czy chodziło o szybę, konar, czy co innego.  
Gwizdek na czajniku zawył niczym potępieniec, po czym z brzdękiem spadł na podłogę i potoczył się pod stół, co by Łukasiewicz zaliczył poranną gimnastykę, próbując go wydobyć. W kuchni typu tramwaj wszędzie było blisko, a na schylenie się miejsca zostawało niewiele. Jak mu raz ów gwizdek wpadł pod niezabudowaną nieco od dołu szafkę, to musiał prosić syna sąsiadki z trzeciego piętra, żeby mu to tałatajstwo wydostał.  
Ze szczoteczką w zębach opłukał kubek i nasypał do niego tylko tyle kawy, ile było absolutnie niezbędnym, aby miała ona jakiś smak. Eksport dogorywał, to i import zdychał, a kawa jako towar niestety importowany w końcu podrożała. Miał wrażenie, że to było wczoraj, a nie kilka lat wcześniej. Strach ogarnął naród, ale cóż – jak trzeba było to i się te cztery sześćdziesiąt odżałowało. Sąsiadka wolała kupować inkę. Łukasiewicza mdliło na sam jej zapach. Zalał specyfik, sztachnął się aromatem, omal nie zadławił szczoteczką, wypluł pianę do zlewu i wrócił do łazienki po kubek, do którego już zdążyła naciurkać woda.  
Nie samą kawą człowiek żyje, chciałoby się powiedzieć, i Łukasiewicz nawet by to chętnie powiedział, gdyby na niego z szafki nie spojrzało puste miejsce po dżemie.  
– Noż kurna olek – zaklął sobie pod nosem. Dżem wyszedł przedwczoraj, na szczęście wyszedł do żołądka, a nie się klasycznie wściekł. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że kolejnego jeszcze nie kupił. Pozostawał mu więc wybór między chlebem z produktem masłopodobnym lub żurkiem z dnia wczorajszego. Wybrał żurek. Nawet znalazło się do niego jajko.  
Generalnie miał twarde postanowienie, że sobie nie pozwoli byle czym humoru zepsuć, bowiem cud czy jakiś dopust boży... wróć, partia mówi, że Boga nie ma... czy inna siła wyższa sprawiła, że miał w mieście stołecznym, Warszawą, zwanym pojawić się Lorinaitis. Co prawda na krótko, bo jakoś tak przejazdem, ale co tam. Łukasiewicz nawet nie był pewien, gdzie go Rosja ciągnął, ale skoro się tak daleko w kierunku zgniłego Zachodu wybierali, to pewnie do enerdówka.  
– Gilbert to musi być totalnie szczęśliwy na samą myśl o tym – stwierdził ze złośliwą satysfakcją i wpakował sobie do ust ostatni kawałek jajeczka. – A jak mu znajdą przekop przez kibel ogrodowy na Zachód, to już generalnie umrze ze szczęścia. Wani w tym głowa. Niby to jedziemy na tym samym wozie, ale cóż – westchnął. Czasami udawało mu się szarpnąć na odrobinę współczucia i życzliwej sympatii względem Weillschmidta, bo w sumie to wiedział, jak to jest, jak cię z mapy kasują, no i ten wózek socjalistyczny, ale to w sumie nigdy na w pełni trzeźwo i w słoneczny dzień. Poza tym Lorinaitis przyjeżdżał, a to budziło dodatkowe negatywne skojarzenia w Łukasiewiczowej duszy. Dopił kawę, szurnął taboretem i poszedł na balkon sprawdzić, czy jest ciepło, gorąco, czy tak upalnie, że najchętniej, to by nawet koszulę w domu zostawił. Sąsiadka nadal popijała inkę i oparta o balustradę czytała gazetę. Nim w ogóle zdążył się zorientować, że ona tam jest, ona już go zauważyła. Co za idiota wymyślił te nieco cofnięte ścianki działowe? A! Tak! Ten, który wymyślił też, że w bloku – to jak w rodzinie, więc dobrze by było, aby sobie można z sąsiadem między balkonami porozmawiać! Sąsiadka – na nazwisko było jej Kozienik, ale to w sumie nie miało znaczenia, Łukasiewicz pamiętał to tylko dlatego, że czasami dozorca dawał mu jakieś papiery dla niej, bo jej w domu nie zastał – była jednakże owym architektonicznym pomysłem chyba zachwycona.  
– Dzień dobry panu – odezwała się, a on omal się o własną stopę nie potknął.  
– Hę? A, dzień dobry – rzucił na odczepnego. Było dość ciepło, nawet bardzo, zważywszy na porę.  
– Piękny mamy dzień, prawda? Aż chce się wstać i zaśpiewać.  
– O tak – odpowiedział z emfazą, ale kobieta raczej nie wyczuła w czym rzecz.  
– Słyszał pan, że tym spod jedenastki założyli telefon? – Kobieta wychyliła się jeszcze bardziej i Łukasiewicz zaczął się zastanawiać, co jej pierwsze spadnie na chodnik: Polityka czy inka. Wolał Politykę. Inka normalnie była jego zdaniem zabójcza, a lecąca z siódmego pietra, to już w ogóle. – Teściowa im pomogła, bo ponoć w telekomunikacji pracuje. Ale to miła rodzina jest i na pewno będzie można od nich skorzystać. Trzeba sobie będzie tylko numer od nich wziąć.  
– Yhym – zgodził się, w sumie nie do końca wiedząc z czym, bo stojąc już przy tej nieszczęsnej ściance, zaczął czytać Politykę. Pisali coś o dezodorantach w aerozolu i że dzięki nim myć się nie trzeba, a poza tym mydło to mydło, znudzić się już mogło. Lubił nowości, ale ta go jakoś nie przekonywała.  
– Ponoć aparat telefoniczny już miesiąc temu kupili. Taki śliczny. Czarny jak noc.  
– Co?  
– Telefon kupili. Pan to taki zupełnie rozkojarzony – roześmiała się. Śmiech miała milszy dla ucha, niż głos przy śpiewaniu. – Moja koleżanka ostatnio widziała na jakiejś wystawie taki czerwony aparat. Opowiadała mi, że wyglądał zupełnie niepoważnie. Ja nie wiem, kto im to kupi.  
– Jak cenę obniżą, to ktoś na pewno – stwierdził.  
Telefon jak telefon. Sam by czerwonym chyba nie wzgardził. Czarny to klasa, ale czerwony się tak jakoś ciepło kojarzy – westchnął sobie w myślach.  
– No tak. Może. Ale ja bym osobiście u siebie takiego nie postawiła! Ale najpierw, to by w ogóle trzeba było mieć podłączenie, a pan to wie, jak to z tym jest – westchnęła sobie żałośnie.  
Przytaknął. Sam telefon miał. Z przydziału wręcz. Partia mu go niemal do gardła wsadziła. Telefon był czarny – jedyny kolor na rynku. No do niedawna jeśli Kozienikowej wierzyć. Na noc go zwykle odłączał, a w dzień ledwie go było słychać, bo Łukasiewicza dzwonek denerwował i aparat rozkręcił, pokombinował i drastycznie wyciszył.  
– Tylko pana, to nigdy w domu nie ma, jak potrzeba.  
– Takie życie – wzruszył ramionami. – Niby czy się stoi, czy się leży i tak dalej, ale generalnie, to coś robić trzeba – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kobietę to widać trochę speszyło, bo nim zdążyła się odezwać i konwersację podtrzymać, on już jej kiwał na pożegnanie głową i znikał w czeluściach mieszkania.  
Przed blokiem starł się z krytycznymi spojrzeniami bab ławkowych, które porzuciwszy na chwilę sklepowe siaty u styranych nóg, wymieniały osiedlowe nowości. Z babami należało żyć w zgodzie. Wredna baba, jak się jej na cenzurowane weszło, mogła zbuntować pół klatki przeciwko swojej ofierze. Poza tym, baby wiedziały wszystko i stanowiły w tym konkurencję dla SB. Jak trzeba było informacji, to się szło do bab. A przynajmniej on chodził, bo chłopaki z SB to mu chwilami na nerwy działali. Zwłaszcza jak się trafił jakiś przydziałem od Wani skierowany z GRU czy KGB (choć ci zaczynali powoli przypominać dinozaury, było ich coraz mniej i mniej...), to już miał ochotę wyć normalnie, odwrócić się na pięcie, wyjść i pójść do bab ławeczkowych.  
Baby zaś miały go na tapecie, bo nosił się ich zdaniem niepoważnie i miał te włosy takie jednak za długie. Ale te grzeszki prawdopodobnie zaliczone zostały do dostatecznie niewielkich, aby mógł koło bab jeszcze przechodzić. No i była jeszcze Syrenka, a z nią to bywało różnie. Albo świadczyła, że farciarz z niego i w ogóle to i tamto, albo działała na jego korzyść, bo jaki on miły, bo przywiózł którąś jak z targowiska wracała. I zrozum tu taką?  
– Dzień dobry – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, mijając je.  
– A dobry, dobry – zagruchała jedna.  
– A pan, to ciągle do fryzjera nie poszedłeś – zagruchała druga od razu przechodząc do ataku.  
– A bo to czas mam? – odpowiedział.  
A bo to w ogóle chcę się ścinać? – już nie ujrzało światła dziennego.  
– Och, wy młodzi – pierwsza zachichotała, ale to też miało jakieś powinowactwo do gołębi.  
Jej towarzyszka pokiwała głową.  
– Miłego dnia paniom życzę, ale totalnie muszę iść, bo się spóźnię – rzucił, a do jego uszu zdążyło dolecieć jeszcze wygruchane: taki szczęśliwy, bo nie musi na przystanku czekać albo wypraszać taksówkarza, co by go zabrał.  
Od strony kierowcy dokleiła się do niego jakaś Garbuska, jakby mało miejsca na parkingu było. Z drugiej strony zablokowała również drzwi do czerwonej Octavii, co mu jakoś wyraźnie poprawiło nastrój. Octavia bowiem głównie zajmowała się staniem pod blokiem i patrzeniem na niego swymi okrągłymi ślepkami, jakby chciała zawołać: popatrz jaka jestem śliczna, jestem czeska! Jej właściciel regularnie ją pucował i Łukasiewicz przyjął niemal za pewnik, że to jego hobby. Z braku lepszego dobre i takie.  
Wsiadł od strony pasażera i przecisnął się za kierownicę. Silnik zawył na dzień dobry i zaczął mruczeć.  
– A bądź se śliczna – rzucił do czerwonej Octavii. – Moja Malutka jest piękniejsza, pewniejsza i totalnie fajna. I ma drzwi na motyla, ha!  
Oczywiście byłoby weselej, jakby mógł to powiedzieć bezpośrednio Czechom, ale jakoś nic nie zwiastowało, żeby się miał z nim szybko spotkać.  
Omal nie rozjeżdżając goniącego za piłką dzieciaka, wyjechał ze świątyni wielkiej płyty. Miasto wokół topniało, na szczęście tylko metaforycznie, bowiem dosłowność w tym względzie nieodmiennie przypominała Łukasiewiczowi o tym, jak to wyglądało zaraz po wojnie. Tort lodowy, który się stopił. Jedna wielka tragedia i żal. Wzdrygnął się i pogonił Syrenkę. Zwolnił, mijając politechnikę, bo mu się jakoś tak cieplej na sercu zrobiło na myśl o chłopakach, co się tam kilka lat temu zabarykadowali.  
– Zuch dzieciaki – powiedział do siebie i parsknął, bo co jak co, ale przy większości z nich to on jak dzieciak wyglądał. – Bym z wami posiedział wtedy, bo generalnie to ja duchem z wami, ale totalnie nie da rady – westchnął i przyspieszył.  
Skręcił, potem obtrąbił się z tramwajem, został strąbiony przez waćpana taksówkarza i z mniejszym lub większym trudem dostał się pod Pałac Kultury i Nauki. Perełka socjalizmu górowała nad placem, miastem i teraz w sumie nawet nad Polską. Łukasiewicz zadarł głowę i po prostu patrzył na tę bryłę. Nie była ładna. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy nie należało Bieruta w kostkę kopnąć i jednak wybrać osiedle albo metro. A tak to sobie mógł najwyżej teraz z Galante pojojczeć co to im pobudowali. Ponoć Rudniew kraj nadwiślański zjeździł w lewo i prawo, aby się z architekturą tutejszą zapoznać, tak przynajmniej mówili – Łukasiewicz jakoś w to nie wierzył, bo Pałac nie pasował do niczego, co już tu stało. Ciekaw był, czy Rudniew też Łotwę tak zjeździł w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, i jeśli tak, to jakim cudem doszedł do tych samych wniosków, bo oba pałace spokojnie mogły uchodzić za bliźnięta. Jednojajowe nawet by były, gdyby nie to, że ryski zbudowano o połowę niższy. A i tak za wysoki, bo się go schować nie dało. Westchnął sobie, zrobił na oślep kilka kroków do tyłu, potknął się o coś, niemal wyciął orzełka, ale odzyskał równowagę, obrócił się na pięcie i zamarł z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie no – rozmarzył się. – Wojna, Wilno, co chcecie, ale jak ja, kurna, się stęskniłem – pomyślał sobie, patrząc na idącego w jego stronę Lorinaitisa. Jednocześnie zdawał się zupełnie nie dostrzegać towarzyszącego mu Bragińskiego. Ot, się mu on zlał z PKiNem tudzież stali się jednością, jak zwał tak zwał. Dla Łukasiewicza zupełnie się on nie liczył.  
– Taurys! – krzyknął i ruszył w ich stronę, wkładając wiele wysiłku w to, by jednak iść, a nie puścić się biegiem i tyle. Zresztą, trud ten był daremny, bo ostatnie metry, to już nawet truchtu nie przypominały.  
– Jeny! – powiedział, chwytając Lorinaitisa za ręce. – Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!  
Lorinaitis niby to się uśmiechnął, niby skrzywił, ale na pewno uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok od jego twarzy. Tak wypisz wymaluj na kosz na śmieci, choć pewnie go nawet nie zauważył.  
– Witajcie, towarzyszu Łukasiewicz. – Nad głową rozlał mu się głos Bragińskiego. Chłop jak dąb, a głosik to on, zdaniem Łukasiewicza, zawsze miał taki, jakby do opowiadania bajek stworzony. To był jakiś dowcip losu, albo od razu spisek. Spojrzał w lewo i w górę na mężczyznę, i bardziej w górę – na pałac, i w dół na Bragińskiego, i znów na pałac... Zrobił zamyśloną minę, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie, jakby coś sobie nagle przypomniał.  
– A! Witajcie, towarzyszu Bragiński. Towarzysz pozwoli, że mu towarzysza zabiorę? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnął Lorinaitisa za sobą. – Miłego dnia w Warszawie – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię.  
Nie przyznałby się do tego nawet na przesłuchaniu z żarówką świecącą mu prosto w oczy, ale ulżyło mu, gdy Lorinaitisa zobaczył. Gdzieś mu się bowiem w głowie czaiła myśl przebrzydła, że mógłby on jednak nie przyjechać. Albo przyjechać, ale nie opuścić hotelu. Za to już totalnie mu ulżyło, gdy zostawił Bragińskiego za winklem PKiNu.  
Lorinaitis pozwalał się ciągnąć nie tyle dlatego, że mu to nie przeszkadzało, a bardziej dlatego, że był w szoku. Był w szoku, bo nie spodziewał się, że to potoczy się w takim tempie, nie spodziewał się, że Łukasiewicz tak jawnie da Bragińskiemu do zrozumienia, że w ogóle go jego osoba nieciekawi – choć w sumie chyba powinien to przewidzieć. No i była jeszcze Warszawa, która cieszyła, smuciła i znów cieszyła i wszystko to na raz. Cieszyła wspomnieniami, smuciła pamięcią zniszczeń po wojnie, cieszyła słońcem i odbudowanymi domami. Czuł się dziwnie, a im dłużej go Łukasiewicz ciągnął, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że tu nie pasuje.  
– Feliks –  
– Hę? – Łukasiewicz spojrzał na niego przez ramię, a w zasadzie to spojrzał jakby dalej, skrzywił się, zmarszczył i pociągnął mocniej Lorinaitisa. – Totalnie nie mam ochoty być blisko tego budynku. Czasami sobie myślę, że kiedyś to go zburzę i tyle, chociaż ludzie mówią, że się do wszystkiego można przyzwyczaić. Chodźmy stąd.  
Pociągnął go w stronę Świętokrzyskiej, a potem przez Bagno, Próżną i Zielną, a dalej Królewską i przez Marszałkowską, a może to już była Nowotki. Nie dociekał. Chciał się znaleźć w cieniu, z dala od PKiNu, od Bragińskiego, od zgiełku. Do ogrodu saskiego niemal wbiegli. Łukasiewicz rozejrzał się gwałtownie, jakby czegoś szukał, zaklął pod nosem i dalej ciągnął Lorinaitisa przez alejkę, aż znalazł ławkę, która odpowiadała mu cieniem, położeniem i ogólnym odosobnieniem. Opadł na nią i pociągnął za sobą swojego towarzysza. Milczeli, łapiąc oddech. Był środek dnia, a oni jak te dwa obiboki siedzieli w parku. Cóż. Lorinaitis wierzył, że jakimś cudem problemów z tego nie będzie. Miał dość własnych, aby sobie nowe z Warszawy przywozić.  
– Chociaż jak mu Bragiński dowalił wtedy – Łukasiewicz zaczął mówić, a Lorinaitis przez dłuższy moment nie wiedział, o co w ogóle chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zakręciło się kółko i zrozumiał, że o Havla. – I nie można było zwiać. To nie tak, że ja mu jakoś tak generalnie źle życzę czy coś, broń Boż–  
Rozejrzał się.  
– Cholera – westchnął i mówił dalej, wciąż patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. – No w każdym razie, ja mu tam tak zupełnie nie życzę, aby mu Pragę z ziemią zrównali, ale kurna – na twarzy wykwitł mu brzydki uśmiech, ale szybko zniknął. – Raz go wepchnęli do tego samego bagna, co mnie co rusz w nim taplali.  
Lorinaitis zachichotał, choć bardziej przypominało to chrząknięcie. Było w porównaniu Łukasiewicza coś abstrakcyjnego i zabawnego.  
– To... To nie temat do żartów – powiedział, bo miał wrażenie, że powinien.  
– Z braku laku dobry kit. Zresztą Josef od tego nie umrze. Misia mu pomoże, poza tym, nie no... To jest mój brat. Jakby po czymś takim miał się finalnie zupełnie rozsypać, to bym się do niego nie przyznawał – Łukasiewicz niemal fuknął. Złożył ręce na piersi i naburmuszył się. Lorinaitis wiedział, że on nie żartuje, ale nie mógł powstrzymać kiełkującej myśli, która chciała to wszystko przezwać dziecięcą grą.  
– Nie chcę nic mówić, ale –  
– Ale sam go tam w kostkę nieźle kopnąłem? – przerwał mu Łukasiewicz tonem tak beztroskim, że aż nienaturalnym. – Ano kopnąłem – stwierdził, wymawiając słowa na czeską nutę. – A co miałem zrobić? Się szefostwo Josefa przeliczyło, to szefostwo Bragińskiego postanowiło go usadzić i wyszło jak wyszło, że załatwili to nie sami, a tak zbiorowo. W sumie to wtedy ostatni raz Elę widziałem, no i enerdówek. No i ciocia też była – westchnął. – Po prawdzie to nie wiem, komu się to tak naprawdę podobało.  
Lorinaitis słuchał tego potoku słów i starał się w nim nie utonąć. Nie wiedział w sumie czemu. Jego własne niezrozumienie samego siebie zaczynało go martwić. To było trochę jak stanie obok siebie. Wziął głęboki oddech i kazał wszystkim tym myślom pójść do lasu.  
– Mi nie, Bragiński też coś nosem kręcił, ale był prikaz, to był prikaz – z emfazą ciągnął Łukasiewicz. – A wszystko, bo się Josefowi zachciało w końcu zrobić coś tak zupełnie po swojemu i nie było to kolejne wyrzucanie ludzi przez okna. Choć w obu przypadkach chodził równie wkurzony na cały świat – Łukasiewicz zachichotał do jakiegoś obrazu, który właśnie stanął mu przed oczami. – Komitet Caokienny – szepnął i rozchichotał się na dobre.  
Lorinaitis patrzył na niego zdumiony, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. W kolejnej, gdy gra słów i liter stała się dla niego jasna, poczuł oburzenie. A w następnej uznało owo oburzenie jednak za nie jego problem. Pokręcił więc tylko głową jakby z naganą, ale równie dobrze mogło to być zwykłe zażenowanie wywołane śmiejącym się do łez blondynem siedzącym koło niego na ławce. W dodatku wyglądającym tak, że ktoś nadgorliwy zaraz by go do jakiejś szkoły odstawił.  
– Taurys – Łukasiewicz nagle przestał się śmiać. Nachylił się w jego stronę i zaczął się przyglądać bardzo uważnie. – Ale ty nie jesteś tajniak, co nie?  
– Co!  
– No tajniak. Nie jesteś, co nie?  
– Skąd ci to do głowy przyszło! – Lorinaitis praktycznie krzyknął, o czym zorientował się dopiero, gdy jego własny głos zadźwięczał mu w uszach. – Weź sobie nie rób żartów – syknął.  
– No wiesz... W sumie, to może byłoby nawet logiczne i –  
– Feliks!  
Łukasiewicz parsknął śmiechem.  
– Ty cholerny prowokatorze!  
Lorinaitis złożył ręce na piersi, nogę oparł o nogę i wpatrzył się w żwir, którym wysypano alejkę. Prezentowałby sobą modelowy przypadek totalnego oburzenia, gdyby tylko mu pierś nie drgała w rytmie dławionego chichotu. Mijająca ich kobieta, pchająca przed sobą czerwony wózek, co z jego czeluści dobiegało radosne aguugaga łeee gudaguuug ga – które tylko podsyciło ogólną wesołość – obdarzyła ich zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, dającym się streścić w jednym zdaniu: ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Lorinaitis zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila takiego starania się, aby pozostać w zgodzie z partią, obyczajem i wszystkim innym sprawi, że udusi się na miejscu i pożytku z tego nie będzie. Poddał się. Poddał się i tyle.  
– Zawsze i wszędzie – przez śmiech odezwał się Łukasiewicz. – A skoro już to stwierdziliśmy, a ty tak jakby przestałeś totalnie przypominać kij od szczotki, to możemy się przejść zjeść coś, skoczyć do mnie na działkę, bo może coś tam na chwałę narodu wyrosło, i finiszować tryumfalnie niczym Wyścig Pokoju u mnie w mieszkaniu? Chociaż ja na Pradze nie mieszkam, a tym bardziej w Pradze, ale mniejsza o to. To jak?  
Łukasiewicz wbrew oczekiwaniom Lorinaitisa, miast nachylić się ku niemu, odsunął się od niego i patrzył wyczekująco.  
– Może być – odpowiedział, przymknął na chwilę oczy i westchnął. To było straszne, jak łatwo przychodziło mu wpaść z powrotem w trzęsawisko starych form.

**c.d.n.**

**

* * *

**

**Przypisy:**

- „Nie tylko suknia zdobi człowieka, ale... i ładne zęby." – slogan autentyczny, nie wiem jednak z którego roku. Pozwoliłam sobie go jednak wykorzystać, bo dobrze ilustruje jak porywające były ówczesne hasła reklamowe.

- Matki Boskie Naokienne – folklor żywy po dzień dzisiejszy i to w sumie nie tylko u nas. Matki Boskie naszybne, naasfaltowe, natackowe, wewnątrzmózgowe... multum tego jest. .

- W roku 1968 podniesione zostały ceny kawy ze względu na to, że była ona towarem importowanym.

- Czarne telefony – pierwsze aparaty telefoniczne produkowano w kolorze czarnym i wykształciło się takie przekonanie, że aparat musi być czarny. Inne są takie niepoważne. Z czasem się jednak przyjęły. Sama miałam kremowy, nadal mam w sumie. Zaś chodzenie po sąsiadach żeby zadzwonić też było normą, bo o telefon łatwo nie było. Z życia własnego pamiętam, że czasami się ganiało do sąsiada, żeby mu powiedzieć, że ktoś do niego dzwoni – akurat mieliśmy w mieszkaniu jedyny telefon na całej naszej klatce schodowej i chyba też sąsiedniej (sumarycznie koło 20 mieszkań).

- Polityka – artykuł o dezodorantach – naprawdę cos takiego było, ale tu znowu nie wiem z którego to roku, niemniej motyw z współczesnego punktu widzenia piękny, więc pozwoliłam sobie umieścić.

- Garbuska – oficjalnie zwana Warszawą, jeden z wytworów motoryzacyjnych PRLu. Produkowany w Żeraniu do 1973 roku. Potem zastąpił ją Kapelusz – Fiat 125p.

- Škoda Octavia – konkurentka Syrenki zza południowej granicy. Naprawdę ładne auto było. .org/w...avia_%281959%29

- Syrena - jeden z czołowych wytworów FSO, do modelu 104 z charakterystycznymi drzwiami otwierającymi się pod wiatr – na motyla, mówiąc po polsku zawiasy były nie od strony przodu auta, a od tyłu. Pierwsze modele wykonywano nawet nie z metalu, a poprzez obciągnięcie drewnianej konstrukcji materiałem skóropodobnym. Powód ten sam, co użycie duroplastu w Trabantach. Zdarzyło się nawet w polskiej motoryzacji auto z płyt pilśniowych, ale była to produkcja własna z województwa opolskiego, o której wieść w świat poszła dzięki kronice filmowej. A Syrena sama osiągi miała podobne do Trabiego... za to Fiat 125p miał duuuuże szanse objechać ich oboje i przy okazji Wartburga. Nadal można ją spotkać na drogach. A! Swego czasu model Sport uznany w Europie Zachodniej za najładniejsze autko zza żelaznej kurtyny, ha!

- Protest studentów w Warszawie – studenci zabarykadowali się na Politechnice Warszawskiej w marcu 1968, wielu w następstwie tego zostało wyrzuconych z uczelni. Więcej chociażby tutaj: .org/wiki/Marzec_1968

- PKiN w Rydze – mniejszy (o połowę licząc po ilości kondygnacji – 21 do 42) brat warszawskiego PKiN również zaprojektowany przez Lwa Rudniewa. Do obejrzenia chociażby tutaj: .org/w...jas_augstceltne

- Topografia Warszawy – niestety najstarsza mapa Warszawy, jaką dysponuję pochodzi z lat osiemdziesiątych, a poszukiwania w sieci nie dały owoców. Mam nadzieję, że nazwy ulic się w tym okresie nie pozmieniały.

- Wkroczenie wojsk Układu Warszawskiego na tereny Czechosłowacji w lipcu 1968 i koniec tak zwanej praskiej wiosny – okresu politycznej liberalizacji na teranie Czechosłowacji. W ataku udział wzięły wojska ZSRR, PRL, NRD, węgierskie i bułgarskie. Szacuje się, ze zginęło wówczas około 200 osób.

Stosunek ludności do tej interwencji najlepiej chyba opisuje dowcip z tamtego okresu:

Czterej pancerni jadą do Czechosłowacji "na interwencję", ale na granicy Szarik wyskakuje z czołgu i nie chce wskoczyć z powrotem. Cała załoga próbuje go przekonać. W końcu zdenerwowany pies odpowiada:

- czego wy ode mnie chcecie? Przecież ja pies jestem, a nie świnia!

- KC – Komitet Centralny, a w pełnej wersji to nawet Komitet Centralny Polskiej Zjednoczonej Partii Robotniczej (KC PZPR). Był to organ kierowniczy Polskiej Zjednoczonej Partii Robotniczej (PZPR) w latach 1948–90. Sprawował najwyższą władzę PZPR między zjazdami, kierując całokształtem pracy partii.

- Defenestracje praskie – jedna miała miejsce w 1419 druga w 1618. Słowo defenestracja oznacza wyrzucenie kogoś przez okno. Za pierwszym razem polecieli z okna ratusza praskiego rajcy katoliccy w liczbie siedmiu, za drugim z okna Zamku Królewskiego na Hradczanach wyrzucono dwóch cesarskich namiestników i ich sekretarza.


End file.
